wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lily the MudWing
Lily belong to Wolf the IceWing Description Lily is a female MudWing and second born of her troop. She used to live in a troop of six, but after the great war it dropped to five. Her sibs are Moose(Bigwings), Autumn, Moth, and Maple. She used to have a brother named Raccoon, but he was killed in the war. Appearance Lily is thin for a MudWing, with pale amber back scales and reddish pink base scales, with a pearly pink underside. She has deep green eyes and white horns and spines down her back. Lily has pale-pink wing membranes and freckles. She strongly dislikes her appearance and tries to cover herself in darker tattoos to make up for the overwhelming pink. She has dark swirls tattooed down her legs and wings. Personality Lily is often described as sarcastic and rude. She tries to make problems go away by mocking them and is outwardly unsympathetic toward others. Inwardly, she's trying to make herself act as cool and powerful while solving every problem within her own head and not being gutsy enough to suggest it, even if it wouldn't ruin her reputation at all. She is never first to start a conversation and waits for someone else to talk to her before speaking in fear of being annoying or stupid, because anything would be better than being that. She loves learning new things about the world and is fascinated with dragon culture and history. Skills Lily is smart and quick, making her an adequate hunter and fighter. She's slightly cocky and full of herself, giving her a distinct disadvantage in battle. She is incredibly smart and loves learned, but hates school and got into tons of arguments with teachers and students, so she has a limited actual education. History Pre-Hatching The troop's mother was a middle-class MudWing from another troop of sibs. The father was from another troop whom they knew rather well. Their eggs were laid in a hatchery nearby the town 12 years into the Great War. Newborn Dragonets Lily was the second born of the troop. After all of them hatched, they wandered (being helped by a few nearby MudWings) to a river lined with the huts of other MudWing dragonets. They built a mini hut by the river and filled it with random trinkets they found. After reaching one year old, they rebuilt it to be a lot bigger and more stable and started going into the market for food and supplies more. War At around three years old, their town was attacked by one of Blister's patrols. Being young and inexperienced, they were told to flee from the town instead of helping. Raccoon, the youngest of the troop, refused and went back to help. She wanted to go back and save him, but Moose insisted on going alone. After the battle, they found Moose and dying Raccoon being tended to by healers. Raccoon died shortly afterward from injuries. Post War After the Great War ended, she wanted to get an official learning opportunity and chance at being a writer, but quit school because the students were rude and annoying. She helps serve foods in multiple cafés around town to raise some extra money. Trivia * Lily's favorite color is variations of dark blue * She considered entering Jade Mountain Academy, but that consideration dropped after getting a taste of ordinary school Category:Females Category:MudWings Category:Dragonets Category:Characters